Confusion
by I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I
Summary: Oh, confusions. You've gotta love them. Especially those where things like the one that happened to Natsu come up from thin air... in Edolas. NatsuxScarlet. Slight, or important, NatsuxKnightwalker. 7th of 7 promised stories. The end of them.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters; they belong to the one and only Hiro Mashima.**

**I do own the idea for the fic, suck that Mashima! I'll write as many NatZa as I can during my life time!.**

* * *

><p><strong>Confusion.<strong>

_(A I.-.-.I Kuroyagi I.-.-.I original fan-fiction story.)_

* * *

><p>Natsu ran through the halls of the castle with restless fury on his heart, he was mad at those Edolas soldiers for imprison him and give all the credit to his life-long friend and foster-son Happy, especially to that woman with red-head that he couldn't see well in the darkness of the cave; she was going to be the first to get pummeled down by his fist… when he found her, that is.<p>

Turning around on one corner, he heard the sound of swords clashing and dashed madly at it, getting the feeling that maybe one of his friends was there fighting an enemy. He was half-right.

"Scarlet!" Yelled the wild red-haired woman to her straight hair counterpart, clashing down her spear against the other's two swords; Natsu stopped at the sight before him.

"Knightwalker!" The other replied in kind, forcing her swords upwards to push away the attacking enemy, jumping back to analyze the situation before doing her next move, catching a glimpse of pink to her right; her counterpart noticed it too. Looking in the mentioned direction, she found Natsu, staring at her and her Edolas self, Erza Knightwalker, with wide shocked eyes. "Natsu! You're okay! Now get out of here!"

"Natsu?" The other Erza questioned out loud, moving her head to see if it was the same Natsu she knew about; Natsu Dragion was a helpless guy who couldn't fight even if his life depended of it, but instead, she found his Earthland counterpart, the one she and her men caught earlier that day. "Oh, it's you!"

"Two Erzas…?" Natsu spoke to himself quietly, walking close to Earthland Erza to brush away some strands of hair that covered the right side of face, to both Erzas' surprise. "I must be dreaming…"

"N-natsu…?" Scarlet asked quietly as she saw her team mate moved the strands of her hair that got in the way of having a better look of him, pushing the strands back her ear before the man moved towards her counterpart. The knight immediately felt the need to warn him. "Natsu! Be careful!"

As for Knightwalker, she wasn't scare, she knew that the man was drained of his energy so he was not able to fight at his fullest to defeat her, not even with her counterpart helping him; but his next action surprised her. "You're beautiful too…"

And he leaned forward to kiss her... to both Erza's surprise again.

"Natsu!" Yelled Erza with a hint of jealously behind her voice, tightening the hold on her swords, giving one step forward to slice the dumb dragon-slayer in half before he had time to acknowledge the danger.

"Fairy!" Yelled Knightwalker after coming out of the shock that the sudden kiss provoked, swinging her spear to cut the Earthland mage in half, which he avoided with a single big step backwards; to stand close to Scarlet's swords, she swung her swords to slash him in an x motion on his back, but he avoided the attack with a jump, spinning above her to land behind her, Erza turned around in less than a second.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you…" And he leaned again, kissing Earthland Erza before backing away from the shocked-blushing red-hair with a smug smile on his face. "So… it's a threesome, I guess…"

"Natsu…!"

"Fairy…!"

Knightwalker dashed to slice him with her spear, but Scarlet stopped her before she could complete her move, her swords struggling to push back the mighty spear. "You won't touch him, Knightwalker!"

"What? Does he means anything to you? He's a coward!" Knightwalker yelled what she knew of Edolas Natsu to her counterpart, not getting yet the thought that their Earthland counterparts were the complete opposite of their Edolas selfs, before jumping away of their standstill.

"You don't know Natsu as I do, then, Natsu is strong and loyal!" Scarlet countered with little doubt in her voice, remembering all the times the dragon-slayer proved her wrong. But Natsu just had to step in, didn't he?

"Erza and… Erza…!Don't fight! There's enough Natsu for both of you!" The boy said playfully while slinging an arm around Knightwalker's back; both women's eyebrow twitched.

Erza Scarlet felt a vein popping up.

Erza Knightwalker lost the last of her patience.

And Natsu?

When both knights started to attack him restlessly he knew that it wasn't a dream and he started to run away for his dear life, his feet dragging him back to the chamber in which he was sucked out of his magic before he was set free to find the two beautiful demons.

"AAAAAAAH!"

"It's Natsu!" Yelled a shocked Gray to the two women –and Exceeds- of the room, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Happy and him watching the dragon-slayer running inside the extraction facility with a scared-out-of-his-life face that could be easily discernible from a distance; he was seriously scared after what he saw… and did.

"There were two Erzas!" He started to tell hastily what he saw, holding his head with his hands as it shook in fear and nervousness; but of course, omitting the part where he kissed both weapon's maidens. "What's up with that? Some kind of monster tournament? Is the world going to an end?"

But he stopped. Looking at Gray's death serious face before saying…

"That's Gray right there?"

"Won't shut up and can't calm down – guess this is the real one."

...And the rest is history.

* * *

><p><em>Back with the Erzas' fight…<em>

"He's mine! I knew him first!"

"Keep him! I don't care for a pervert!"

A clash of swords and spear, a bright light, an explosion and the battle for Natsu dragged on when both women had a visual of their love rival… even if one of them was fighting for the love of the perv… I mean! the Fire dragon-slayer and the other just wanted the way clear to slit his throat.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ah... I always picture that scene to be like that... except for the lover boy Natsu. XD<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it! I'm thinking about releasing more of my ideas before the end of the month!**

**Though, with the promise I made to update and finish KiftB and MC... it would be better if you just disregard my promises and move on to read something else; I kind of lack fuel to complete my promises.**

**Until the next time!**

**Saludos.  
><strong>


End file.
